


Anxious Trips

by Cherry_TheGenZ



Series: DTSS Winter Prompt Week 2020 [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Comfort, DTSS Winter Prompt Week 2020, Fluff, Homophobia, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parents, Road Trips, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_TheGenZ/pseuds/Cherry_TheGenZ
Summary: Bad goes to introduce his boyfriend Skeppy to his parents, anxiety filling him- but his boyfriend is there to comfort him.Alas, things turn out badly.[Family//Road Trip]
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: DTSS Winter Prompt Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062395
Comments: 5
Kudos: 186
Collections: Dream Team Safespace Prompt Week 2020, MCYT





	Anxious Trips

**Author's Note:**

> shorter than usual  
> sorry i was busy today lmddawd so im tired haha :) i speedran this in an hour and a quarter <3

Anxiety makes Bad sit uncomfortably in his seat up front as he curls up, his knees near his chest. His own thoughts creeped up on him, insecurities making his head spin and his chest tighten. He was nervous; rightfully so, but he wondered as to _why._

Of course, there’s a reason why. He _knows_ why.

Skeppy sits right next to him, living evidence as to why Bad’s anxiety is so terrible; Bad loves the man, his boyfriend and who feels to be his complete other half- but the situation itself is simply anxiety-inducing.

It’s such an easy answer. Skeppy’s his boyfriend, and he’s finally introducing Skeppy to his family.

His family isn’t homphobic. He _knows_ that. Reasonably, they wouldn’t be angry at all.

Yet his own mind says otherwise.   
  
His family’s seen him as straight for years. _Purely straight._ They wouldn’t expect a boyfriend. Especially not one he hid from them. They’d be surprised, angry even- and he was terrified. 

_Reasonably,_ he knew if his family was angry, that was on them. But he was so _close_ to them. He didn’t know if he could handle the betrayal.

Bad’s lost in his own negative thoughts when Skeppy’s hand lays on his own. Slightly shocked, he looks over to his boyfriend, who gives a comforting grin.

“Hey, relax, love,” Skeppy smiles, and Bad can already feel his anxiety fading. It’s all encompassing, the love he feels for this man. It feels as though it flows through each part of his body, as if it’s taking over. He’s not ashamed to say he’d let it.

Skeppy doesn’t say anything else; perhaps he knows he doesn’t need to. It’s three simple words, but the meaning and care behind them leave Bad feeling better by loads.

Bad entwines his hands with Skeppy’s, giving a soft smile to show he was feeling better. Maybe it’s silly, for all his dark thoughts to disappear easily, but it feels as if they’ve been chased away by the warmth and love in Skeppy’s eyes.

The utter feeling of gratefulness he feels is overwhelming, and he tries to convey it with leaning over and pecking Skeppy’s cheek with a kiss.

Skeppy’s cheeks turn a pretty shade of pink, and Bad happily giggles. Skeppy’s eyes bashfully return to the road- making Bad giddy from the contrast of the usual confidence Skeppy had. It was adorable, how one small kiss could turn the bold Skeppy into an embarrassed mess.

“I love you, you muffin head.”  
  
“Love you too, Bad.”

**\--**

Yet it’s all a mess once they do walk through the door.

His parents are confused. They look like so before grinning and welcoming his _friend._

Awkwardly, Bad steps in front of Skeppy - who looks lost - and speaks up, “Mom, Dad- he’s my boyfriend, actually.”  
  
And it all burns in front of his eyes.

The next thing Bad knows, his mother looks _betrayed of all things,_ and his Dad is silent.

A sick feeling rises in his gut, and then there’s panicking words and quiet and _suffocating._ Why is the air and presence so _suffocating?_ Why can’t Bad breathe, why can’t he _think-_

And then he is in the car again, and Skeppy’s driven away from his parents’ house and then Skeppy’s holding his hands and telling him to breathe but he _can’t_ and he’s _trying_ and his gaze is blurry and unfocused and he can’t _think-_

He’s trying to listen to Skeppy’s voice, to what he’s saying but it’s so difficult. 

It takes a few minutes for him to calm down. Tears are slowly dripping down his cheeks, and Skeppy’s staring at him with concern.

“Bad? Are you alright?”  
  
Bad breaks down sobbing, “No, Geppy. I’m not.”   
  
But Skeppy holds him the entire time, hugs him close to him as Bad cries into his shoulder. It feels as though the world has fallen apart and Skeppy is the only thing holding him together.

When Bad stops crying, Skeppy asks him if he wants to go back to their shared apartment. Bad nods, wiping away tears while Skeppy starts to drive again.

It’s turned out horribly, the entire day.

\--

When they arrive home, Skeppy holds his hand the entire way into their shared room. Bad’s head feels fuzzy and dark when they lay into bed together.

Skeppy kisses the top of his head and when Bad falls asleep he’s pretty sure Skeppy was still awake. It makes him feel a tad bit better, with his boyfriend watching over him.

\--

Over the next few days, Bad stays at home and in bed. He ignores texts and calls from his parents after Skeppy had checked and immediately asked to block his parents.

Skeppy on the other hand is worried. He texts Vurb and Spifey and Phil and Techno and their responses are so vividly different.

Vurb was mad that they didn’t ship Skephalo (the weirdo), Spifey had no clue at all what to do, Phil _actually_ gave good advice, and Techno well-

Techno asked if Bad’s parents needed to conveniently disappear. Skeppy almost wanted to agree, but then remembered that _probably_ wasn’t the best idea.

Skeppy decides to take Phil’s advice and simply talk to Bad.

“Bad, I think we need to talk.”  
  
And they do. Skeppy talks about how it’s not at all Bad’s fault, and at the end they’re both crying and holding each other. Skeppy can’t comprehend the pain Bad must feel, but he can be there for him.

And so he will be.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this lmao ! i was going to make it pure fluff but well,,,, yknow me lmao


End file.
